This invention relates to an apparatus for holding articles during an electroplating, washing, painting or anodizing process or other similar processes in which the article must be immersed in liquid solution. More specifically, the instant invention relates to a self-contained frame and basket module which can be utilized in association with any type of overhead conveyor or travelling hoist which facilitates in immersing articles in various substances.
In any of the aforementioned processes, it is imperative that the solution in which the article is immersed coats the entire surface of the article. This is especially important in situations where the article must be immersed in a plurality of solutions prior to completion of a given process. For example, an electroplating process requires several immersion steps where inadequate coverage of any of the solutions utilized in the immersion steps might produce inferior plating quality, perhaps decreasing the rust-inhibiting or pit-preventing quality of the plated article.
The above referenced drawback is particularly apparent where the article to be treated is hollow or partially hollow since air pockets often form in corners of the hollow articles or in other hollow areas of the article when the same is submersed thereby preventing proper solution coverage in these areas.
The various industries which regularly employ such treatment processes have attempted to solve the problem by designing immersion tanks and conveyor systems which will, in effect, tilt the article or workpiece being coated to prevent such air pockets from remaining during immersion. However, these systems are expensive to manufacture and install, and further require frequent maintenance.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,229 to Davis discloses a work holding apparatus for treating hollow articles wherein the article must be secured by a workpiece holder having a member which is inserted in the hollow area of the article and a second member which secures the article from the exterior. This workpiece carrier is pivotally mounted to an extension member which moves laterally on a cam rail to effect the upward and downward tilting of the open end of the hollow article. Apart from the structural intricacies of this device, it is noted that the article may not be fully covered by the liquid solution because the members of a workpiece carrier are in contact with the surface of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,203 to Coleman discloses an apparatus for tilting a workpiece holder by means of supporting cables which are operated at different speeds. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,436 to Zinty discloses an apparatus for cleaning tubes and the like by means of alternately lowering a horizontally supported workpiece holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,230 to Buckley discloses a work rack for conveying and tilting workpieces through a plurality of treating stations wherein the tilting motion is effected by a supporting member which abuts a stop member during vertical movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,485 to Ferrari, Jr., discloses an apparatus for washing test tubes which comprises a floatation device having a rack member thereon and being pivotally connected to the interior of a container so that when a liquid solution is introduced into said container the floatation device will cause one end of the rack to tilt upwardly.
In carefully reviewing the structure and operation of the prior art devices discussed above, it becomes increasingly apparent that an inexpensive and effective solution has not heretofore been conceived and practiced. Thus, industries such as the electroplating industry are in need of inexpensive and easily implemented means for tilting a workpiece which is immersed in a liquid solution for coating or washing so as to ensure complete coverage of the liquid on the hollow workpiece and prevent the formation of gas or air pockets therein.
The present invention is particularly directed to a self-contained tiltable frame and basket module for receiving a plurality of hollow articles to be plated, washed or otherwise treated in a liquid solution. The self-contained basket of the present invention is adapted for use with virtually any conveyor or hoist system currently used in the electroplating or related industry.
Frame and basket systems of the type contemplated by the present invention can be varied and altered for adaptation to a variety of plating or washing applications. For instance, the concepts underlying the present invention can be employed with regard to the cleaning of test tubes as well as the electroplating of large chassis. By employing the self-contained basket described herein manufacturers need not purchase new or specifically adapted conveying apparatus or liquid immersion tanks, but instead need only make the small expenditure for the self-contained basket, the design of which can be easily adapted for any application.